A New Bella
by Dreadlord
Summary: Bella was left for dead by Edward, now the Cullens come back 500 years later to a changed Forks, and a dangerous Bella. Will Contain Bella/Alice and Bella/Rosalie...work in progress
1. The Beggining

**A/N: Feel free to review for more chapters, this is just something that has been in the back of my mind for a while. It will contain lemons or even stronger scenes so you have been warned. I do not own Twilight or the characters just this story idea…5 Reviews even a "good job" will get the next chapter up. The rest of my chapters will be longer, just was busy and didn't expand this one.**

Stalking forward I sniffed the air; they were so close I could almost taste their confusion and fear. Suddenly one of the pack howled, signaling that the prey was found. Smiling I followed the pack leader to a clearing a little ways south of Forks. Entering the clearing I got my first look at them in over half a millenium. Their group of eight was surrounded by over a dozen wolves of various colors. One thing that the wolves had in common was that they all stood over six feet tall and weighed over 300 pounds. After a minute their leader stepped forward to speak, looking at the pack leader he didn't seem to recognize me…..yet.

"What do you want Jacob? We have not broken the treaty so why do you hunt us?" he asked softly, concern and fear evident in his voice.

Jake growled in reply then stepped aside allowing the Cullen's to see me. With a strangled cry Alice stepped forward, "Bella?!" she exclaimed.

With a smirk I stalked forward without replying, I headed straight for the one who had betrayed me, and the fear was evident on his face. At my approach the Cullen's all shifted away from the center of all my anger and hatred giving him and me measuring looks. Composing his features, Edward gave me that cocky grin that used to have such a big effect on me. Now it made me sick almost to the point of physically throwing up.

"Hey Bella, long time no see." he said as I glided to within inches of him. With an evil laugh I punched him hard in the chest, laughing even louder at the crack that resounded in the clearing. Even Emmett couldn't hide the wince at the power behind that strike, and at the crack that was clearing showing as Edward slowly sat up on the other side of the clearing where he landed. Turning to the rest of the Cullen's I decided to say something before this escalated any further.

"Hello Cullen's," I said calmly, "It is so nice to see **some** of you after such a long time." Hearing a growl I turned to see Edward launch himself at me, murder evident on his face. Not even moving I watched both Seth and Leah snag him out of the air, and pin him to the ground. Growling loudly he tried to free himself, prompting me to walk over and stand in front of him. As I placed my hands on either side of his head, I heard Alice gasp my name softly. "Something you have to say Alice?" I asked without moving a muscle, my threat very clear Edward began to quiet down.

"Please don't kill him Bella, just tell us what happened. He is still our family as are you. You don't have to…" raising my hands I cut her off.

"Bella died the day that Edward decided to leave me for dead in the forest. I am Isabella Swan **Volturi** now, and you would all do well to remember that." I said the last part staring straight at the slowly healing crack on Edwards's chest. "Now if you would all be so kind as to peacefully follow me back to camp, we can avoid any further…accidents along the way." I said with a sigh, stepping away from Edward and joining my pack on the other side of the clearing. "_Time to see what they say"_ I thought to myself. Hopefully they would do the right thing and follow me; I didn't want to hurt them too badly on our first meeting. Well didn't want to hurt most of them.


	2. A New Home

**A/N: Well that was the most reviews I have ever gotten, and it was like Christmas reading them! So first I'll answer a few questions and then I'll get to the story.**

**Morgan, Eventually Edward will die or be imprisoned for life, it's just gotta happen lol.**

**Guest, thanks for pointing out the Century and Millenium mistake, I corrected the story itself as the time will be needed for backstory later :)**

**Roguestudent, Yeah read that one, loved it. The technology will have some advanced things but not to many, and as for where the story is going, hehe I think you will all be very surprised.**

**Thanks for the loving reviews and enjoy the rest of this chapter. I'll try to post at least once a week.**

**Alice Pov.**

I couldn't believe Bella was still alive! Looking at her across the clearing I could see the anger laying just below the surface, all because of….Edward. Speaking of the twerp, I turned to face the rest of my family. "Edward Cullen, what the hell did you do to her?" I asked anger rising in my voice.

"Nothing! We umm, might have had sex the night we.." he started to explain before I cut him off. Now I was really pissed the fuck off.

"You had sex with her then left her?! What the hell Edward, you're a vampire and she is…was a human!" I corrected the last part, since she clearly wasn't a human anymore. She had thrown Edward like a ragdoll for crying out loud. "But I suppose even that isn't the worst part." I said my voice beginning to rise. "You told us she had killed herself when you said you were leaving her. So you in fact, lied to us!" I trailed off breathing heavily. Only Edward would be stupid enough to get us into a mess like this.

"I didn't think she survived, I bit her for fucks sake, then I watched and she didn't scream in agony, she turned white and collapsed. Tell me that's a normal reaction to a vampire trying to turn a human, oh wait it's not!" he rushed out before I got my breath back. Behind me I could hear Rosalie growl, and Emmett shift to hold her tighter. Carlisle cleared his throat and we all turned to face him as a group. He was our father, surely he would know how to get out of this without anyone being hurt any further.

"Family, I believe we should follow Bella now, she seems to be slightly unstable and I think she has some important news to share with all of us." Carlisle stated calmly anger and curiosity evident on his face. "Also Edward, I thought I raised you better than this. I am ashamed of you and your behavior and ashamed to call you part of this family." Carlisle concluded by turning and walking towards Bella slowly and deliberately.

**Bella Pov**.

I watched as they turned around to face me, Carlisle clearly leading. "Nice of you to finally decide, follow me." Saying that I turned and ran towards the camp at a fast human speed, trusting my pack to watch my back and make sure they followed. I picked up the pace to normal vampire speed and headed north towards Forks and the reservation. Stopping just outside the reservation I turned east and led everyone into a ravine in the forest. After another 20 minutes to getting deeper into the ravine, I stopped and let everyone gather around.

"Where are we headed Bel…Miss Swan?" Carsile asked, correcting himself.

"Smart choice of words," I commented, "and we are heading underground, well at least us vampires are. The Wolves prefer to stay in the open so they will guard the only entrance to this mine." I stated with the warning pretty clear in my voice. Leave and your dead was what I basically was saying. Stepping to the side I walked into a small cave and down a passage, listening to the Cullens following me, and to some of them, specifically Alice continuing to whisper/yell at Edward. Finally reaching our destination I stepped into the cave, almost missing the gasp of wonder from everyone following, even Rosalie. Looking up I glanced around taking in all the natural beauty for the hundredth or so time. It no longer had a huge effect on me, but it still made me pause and think of how perfect it looked. To the right was a waterfall going into a 10 foot drop into darkness, with a river carrying it away, above us was a huge group of stalagmites just hanging and waiting for what seemed like the slightest disturbance to fall, and to the left was a wall of diamonds sparkling in a bed of obsidian. Then everyone's attention was drawn forward as someone broke the silence with a laugh.

"You found them!" my daughter yelled, with and evil laugh beginning to form. Not waiting for my reply she sprang forward and stood in front of Edward, "and this must be him." she continued to say. Drawing her hand back she slapped him hard across the face, hitting with her nails as to scratch his face at the same time. "That's for what you put me and my **Mother** through you bast…." I cut her off.

"Darling, polite words, they are our guests after all." I said anger beginning to rise. _What I'm a mother it's allowed. I thought to the voice that began to nag me._ Stepping forward I heard Rosalie scoff quietly, and saw Emmett draw her close and try to muffle the sound. "Something to say Rosalie? I would hate to have to show you the same lesson I taught Edward about speaking out of turn." I said getting excited at the prospect of putting the cold Rosalie in her place.

"She didn't say anything Isabella; I was uhh admiring the river." Emmett said quickly, as he continued to cover Rose's mouth.

"Mmmhhmm thought so." I said with a smirk going to stand beside my daughter. "So now that you're my guests, your free to use the restroom, or the bedrooms as you wish. Or you could take a swim in the pond that feeds the waterfall, just don't fall down it's a long drop with no way back." I said pointing out each item carefully. "I will be talking to each of you as I wish, until I feel satisfied that none of you are guilty as Edward is, then I will decide how to punish Edward for his crimes." I continued, shifting a little closer to my daughter Renesmee.

"Fair enough, but who is your daughter, you never introduced us." Edward stepped forward speaking with ice in his voice.

"Well since you weren't around, this is Renesmee Swan Volturi. She is my daughter, and has quite a few things to talk to **you** about. After all, you're the father that left before she was born." Putting all my hatred and anger into my voice I continued. "You both have much to discuss. Renesmee, a moment please" I said stepping towards the conference room. She looked like she wanted to rip Edward apart, and I could hardly blame her. However he was vital to my peace and plans, so he must stay in one piece, _for now_. I thought darkly. Stepping into one of the conference rooms and closing the door behind my daughter, I left our new "guests" to themselves. I would deal with them later, first I had a daughter to scold.


	3. A Taste of Fear

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a new chapter, been super busy with school and work. New chapter is longer to make up for it, and I pledge to post 2x a month from now on lol. I will read the reviews and get to replying next chapter.**

**Isabella POV:**

Turning from the door I took a minute to inhale and exhale, knowing what was to come I needed a minute to calm myself. Looking up I fully expected to see my daughters face filled with anger, however what I saw made me fall apart and destroyed the speech I had prepared for her. She was sitting at the table shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs. Changing my stance I walked over and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Sssshhh it's ok hun, cry it out." I whispered and I moved her into my lap and hugged her tight.

"_It hurt more than I thought it would to see HIM after all I've heard."_ she replied in my head sobbing a bit harder. Poor thing was hurt so bad she couldn't even speak out loud.

"_It's gonna be ok, we found him and he will pay for his crimes now that we have him. He won't be able to hurt us again my little one."_ I replied in my head after composing my thoughts.

"_But why would he leave, it doesn't make sense, he seems so nice and actually seems a bit hurt to see me! It's so confusing!"_ With that my heart hardened again towards the bastard that had done this to us. He was soooo gonna pay for leaving me all those years ago. My daughter slowly sat up and collected herself. "Ok mom, I'm fine now, lets go back out and at least let me show Dedward what some of my powers are!"

Leaning back I put an evil grin on my face, "Fine, but only the mindfuck one, don't want him to think your to powerful unless we have to. The others will live and possibly even be allowed to leave eventually after all." I admonished as I let her go and stood up. "Now lets go take care of our guests, wouldn't want the cullens to think we had forgotten about their oh so powerful coven." I said with a slight evil laugh at the end. This was gonna be fun I thought as I opened the door and allowed my daughter to exit first, all signs of crying gone from her face.

**Alice POV:**

Turning to Edward I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, he flinched and I moved to attack again. Unfortunatly Carlsile stepped in between us and grabbed me around the waist. With a snarl I stepped away from him and turned my back to Edward. "Your dead to me, no brother of mine, adopted or blood related would ever do what you have done. So consider yourself dead, as is anyone that even dares to defend you, no matter their argument." With that I walked a bit away from the group and stood with my back to them. I could still hear them, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry as only vampires do with no tears.

"Ignore her, she was always soft on human Bella, why would she be any different for vampire Bella." I heard Carlsile say to the group.

"But she has a point," Rosalie countered, "what kind of monster practically rapes a girl then leaves her to turn without sticking around to see if she is potentially pregnant or even alive!"

I turned around after composing myself to watch everyone argue and to see what they would decide to do. No matter what they were my family, and I would help them as I could, but I refused to even try and read the future at this point, knowing what would happen to Edward it would only hurt me. He had been my brother for far to long for me to simply stop loving him even after what he had done.

"Rose, calm down, I agree as well, but it won't help for us to fall apart in front of the potential enemy, Bella hasn't made her stance on anyone but Alice and Edward clear. She might hate us as much as Edward, or she might be soft for us like she is for Alice. We simply don't know at this point." Emmett said stepping forward to wrap Rosaille in a hug.

"Your all stupid, she obviously is just hurting that I left her, and after I explain my side of it, she will come back to me. Besides, I am very sure that my new daughter will want to get to know her father before Bella does anything rash." Edward stated with a smirk on his face, so confident in his view.

Esme stepped forward at that point, with a sad look on her face. "Edward, you have been my son for a long time, and as Alice has said quite well, no human or vampire would ever do what you have done and be allowed to stay in a coven like ours. At this point I will side with Alice and consider you dead, as you should and could be under Volturi or even human laws. I'm sorry for my obvious lack of parenting, but you are no longer my son." Stepping across the metaphorical line she sat on the floor next to me. Turning slightly she gave me a smile, then shot daggers at Emmett and Rose, not even giving Edward a glance. As everyone stood still to try and absorb what just happened, the only sound was the water slowly drifting over the edge of the pond and down the waterfall. Edward glanced up and as a group we turned to look where he was staring with a face paler than usual. The conference door had opened and Bella was walking out with her daughter. Slowly standing up Esme moved to stand next to me, as Rose and Emmett joined us, leaving just Carlsile to stand with Edward alone.

As Bella walked up to us, her daughter moved to stand in front of Edward. Moving in front of her daughter, Bella shot me a look filled with curiosity, then turned an eye to her daughter, and specifically Carlsile who was standing in front of Edward with a pleading look and a glint of defiance. "Move aside Carlsile, my quarrel is with my **father** not with you." Renesmee said with venom practically dripping from her voice.

"No, any quarrel with my son is with me as well. He might have done some terrible things but he doesn't deserve to die after all these years. Even the volturi know better than to kill another vampire out of revenge." Carlsile replied quietly with determination in his voice.

**Bella POV:**

Smirking at the answer my daughter received, and nodding at the look she gave me, her face scrunched with the concentration she was using. As I moved to stand at her back, I could hear Carlsile give a grunt then suddenly go stiff. After a few moments, he gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees, with a snarl I warned the rest of the Cullens not to interfere. After another five minutes, he gave a pain filled sigh and mumbled something about giving up. Smirking at the Cullens I allowed them to rush over and pull Carlsile out from in front of my daughter. Turning pure white and beginning to shake, Edward slowly began to plead with me as he backed away from Renesmee.

"Please Bella, don't let her hurt me, I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have left you. Don't let her hur..." Edward trailed off as he hit the edge of the pond and my daughter stood in front of him.

"My name is ISABELLA VOLTURI SWAN! That is the last time I will remind you." I stated as I nodded to my daughter to continue. Getting a very evil grin on her face, she began to use her powers to full effect, and what an effect it had! I grinned as I watched his face turn purple and then red before settling on a nice shade of dark red from all the blood in his face. After a full ten minutes, I stepped forward and slowly guided my daughter to the ground, giving her a gentle shake to break her concentration.

"Darling, he has been punished enough for now, no need to kill him just yet. Lets get you some tea and into bed to rest after that lesson." I said as I picked her up and headed to her room. "kay mom" was the softly spoken reply as she drifted to sleep from the effort she had put into torturing Edward.

"What did she do to him?!" Alice called as I walked away swiftly.

"Ask him when he comes to and you'll see why she is so...feared." I replied over my shoulder. Then I turned the corner and was gone from view. Giving the Cullens time to regroup and discuss which side they were really on. I was fairly confident they would see the light after our little demonstration. For now though, I had a daughter to take care of.


	4. The Punishments

**A/N: Ok thanks for the reviews! And I haven't dropped it, just busy with college! Only had one person ask questions, kinda disapointing :p speculate people haha sometimes you might see your ideas in the story itself. To answer Miss Volturi, edward will get what he deserves, umm the explenation about her and the volturi will happen eventually and as for Renesmee, you'll see ;)**

**On with the story!**

**Alice POV:**

As Renesmee collapesed, I had the tiniest hint of what was to come, as if a shield had been lifted for a few seconds. I saw Edward kneeling by a cliff, then Jane and Aro both reaching out to hold him steady as Renesmee and Bella advanced towards him. I was brought out of my trance as Bella picked her up and started to walk swiftly towards the rooms. Looking over I could see that Edward was practically drained of strength, no small feat to do to a vampire. "What did she do to him?!" I yelled after Bella as she started to turn the corner.

"Ask him when he comes to, and you'll see why she is so...feared." was the faint reply from Bella.

Then all hell broke loose as Edward started to regain concious thought. "We need to leave...now!" Edward practically whimpered as small amounts of color came back to his face. "She is a demon child and no kid of mine!" He stated with pain as he tried to stand up and failed. "Well someone going to help me?" he asked as we all just stood there staring at him.

"No, not until you tell us what the hell just happened, and why you now hate your DAUGHTER!" Rosalie yelled stepping forward menacingly. She was on the verge of loosing it, and in a flash I could see how this would end up unless..."Jasper love." was all I needed to say and Rosalie was calming down from the power Jasper sent towards her. Slowly shaking her head, Rosalie backed into Emmett and turned away from Edward. "It doesn't matter anymore, your dead to me." was all she managed to say as Emmett caught her in a bear hug and held tight.

"Thanks Jasper and Alice, now Carlsile we need to think of a way to get out of here. Obviously Bella is just to crazy to accept the fact that she still loves me, and Renesmee has obviously been brainwashed into hating me." Edward said finally getting the strength to stand up and face us.

"Hold on Edward," I said interupting him, "You don't get out that easy, what the hell did she do to you?" He paled and sat down just thinking about it.

"She...she is powerful, more than I could possibly imagine. She knows things that she can't possibly know, its as if she can stare straight into your soul and see all your secrets, almost like Aro but painful, so painful." He said turning pale at the all to recent memory. "I literally had no secrets from her, and she made me feel all the emotional pain that she could from past memories of mine, betrayals, anger, fear, all of them..." He trailed off and put his head into his hands.

After taking a moment to look around at the looks of shock on everyone's face, I stepped forward. "If that is the case, maybe you have been punished enough, and I'll call for backup." I waited for the uproar but suprisingly it never came.

Carlisle simply laughed deep in his chest, and turned to me, "What do you think I've already done, the Denail's are on their way as are some other friends of mine. We just need to last five days and they will be here." Carlsile said with a hint of smugness back in his voice. "What?" He said to the look of shock on my face, then he turned around and saw Bella standing there with a look of deep hurt on her face. "Shit." was all he could come up with...

**Bella POV:**

As I laid my daughter in her bed, I turned to fix her a cup of tea and hurry out. I handed her the tea and she grabbed my hand before I could leave. "Honey I really gotta go and ..." She put her hand over my mouth interupting me.

"Edward feels really, really guilty for what he did to you, I just thought you should know that mom." my daughter whispered. Then she sipped the tea, and put it down to fall asleep.

Standing up I took my time getting back to the entrance, knowing the Cullens really didn't have anywhere to go. However I arrived in time to hear Carlsile saying something that deeply hurt and shocked me.

"..the Denail's are on their way as are some other friends of mine. We just need to last five days and they will be here." Then he turned and saw me... "Shit." was his only response to the hurt clearly showing on my face.

"Oh Carlsile, you should have taken my advice and picked the right side," I said with a sigh of regret, "If you really want to fight Carlsile then so be it, you'll see why the Volturi have not been challenged in a very, very long time." I finished as I pulled out my phone and pressed send to speed dial two.

"Isabella, who are you..." Alice trailed off as I held up a finger to her to be quiet. On the second ring the phone was answered.

"Mon Ami! I have been waiting **forever** for your call!" Aro answered sweetly.

"Hey Aro!" I started, noting the looks of fear on all the Cullens faces but Rosalie. "Just wanted to let you know that I found them, and have them in my forest home. However they called some friends before I could explain the punishment for such behavior to them." I continued a bit softer so the Cullens would have to strain to hear me speak.

"Ahh so you require the use of some of our people! It's been such a long time since we saw action, we would be honored to help one such as yourself with this little issue!" He said with barely contained glee in his voice. "However it could be quite expensive to fly all our people over there and..." I cut him off.

"Aro, don't screw with me, send your best and your welcome to come yourself. Who knows maybe without Edward, Alice will finally join the Volturi and rest at your side." I said barely containing my evil grin at the look on Alice's face.

"That would be wonderful darling, of course we will be there... in ohh four days time! See you then Isabella!" the phone clicked shut and I put it away in my pocket.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, Carlsile will gladly call his friends and tell them..." I interupted, enough was enough, they would learn to respect or fear me, I didn't care which.

"Alice, firstly you will be punished later for calling me that, you've been warned enough. As for you Carlsile..." I whistled sharply and Leah, Seth and Jacob were there in a flash as humans. "You will be taken by my friends here and given time to think on your betrayal of my trust. Also give your phones up, because I will find them if you don't, and punishment will be worse than where Carlsile is going now." I waited for everyone to turn over their phones and watched as the pack smashed them to bits then grabbed Carlsile and hauled him out of the cave with Esme hot on their heels. "Alice if you'll follow me, I believe I have the perfect punishment for you." I said with a grin...oh Alice the fashion vampire would hate this! Walking down the hallway, I led Alice to a room with a single chair facing the window. Pushing her into the chair, I locked the restraints about her arms, leg and head so she could turn, then I used the clippers to hold open her eye's. Taking a flask of the packs blood from the wall, I sprinkled it on the restraints, effectivly trapping Alice. A long time ago I had discovered that when a shifter bleeds, even it's blood was designed to word against the vampire that had supposedly killed it. The blood would freeze the vampire for hours on contact, but when put on metal, it effectivly made the metal itself vampire proof.

"What are you doing Isabella?" Alice asked with fear in her eye's.

"Oh killing your fashion I answered as I turned and pulled the curtain aside to reveal the worst punishment for her. All those fabulous designer dresses that she loved, burning in a fire with more being added. Setting the video to loop I began to walk away as she started to plead with me.

"No no no! Not the Agatha, pleeeeasseee Bella, let me go, I'll behave!" she screamed as I closed the door and set the unlock timer to three hours. She wouldn't mix my name up again, even if it wasn't the worst thing I could do to her, it would certainly kill her annoying fashion sense. It was also satisfying in a twisted sort of way to hear her scream over dresses as I had screamed over loosing her as my best friend. Even if it wasn't her fault that they had left, Edward had...Right Edward, better go take care of that deadward before he tried something foolish.


	5. The Question

**Finally, God's Little Demon...Thanks :) your advice about the POV's was taken and I'm using it from now on! You rock to!**

**On with the story, and this is more introspective on some characters with just a few moments of action. Gotta build the story more before the big twist and such ;)**

**Issabella POV:**

After leaving Alice in her own private hell cage, I decided to check on Carsile to make sure the punishment was carried out correctly. I wandered out of the cave, noting on my way out that all the Cullens had disapeared to presumably find rooms for themselves. Smart on their part, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with any more annoyance from them. Walking towards the pit where Carsile was being punished, the first thing I heard was the sobbing of Esme, followed right after by the gasping of a man trying to breathe with a heavy weight on his chest. "Funny thing about this quicksand," I said walking up to stand beside Esme, "it gives whoever touches it, the feelings of being human with all their frailities, but without taking away the imortal part. Lets the, oh vampire for example, have the feeling of being crushed by quicksand, while not actually being hurt by it." Switching gears I looked at Carsile who was struggling to say something. "Isn't that right Carsile, hurts but without any lasting damage.." I trailed off as he managed to get the energy to speak.

"Yes, it is quite effective torture Be.." he trailed off coughing from the pressure. Esme chose that moment to control her sobs and speak.

"Please Issabella, he may have chosen the wrong side, but if you would just give him a chance..." She started as I turned back with sadness in my eye's.

"I gave you all a chance Esme, and you all betrayed me in some way. No, he will stay in there for another hour then he will be released back into the cave. I recommend that you rest up for tommorrow, because that will be when my daughter and I decide your fates." I turned and headed back to camp, I couldn't take anymore pain today. As I walked away, Jacob walked up and followed a little behind me, keeping a respectful distance. "What do you want Jake? I'm not in the mood for a morality lecture today."

"Funny, I didn't see you as the cold hearted type Bella." He replied changing into human form and catching up to me.

"Alot of things have changed since they got here Jake, and please you know I prefer Issabella now, Bella was to weak and died because of it." I visibly flinched as I said Bella, and I could feel the darkness creeping into me again.

"Yeah, well you always will be my Bella, no matter how much you change outside or inside. Oh and what do you want us to do with the Volturi on the way?" Jake asked with some fear in his voice.

"Keep out of sight but close enough to help if I need it, you know how pushy Aro has been about Renesmee joining in the past. Also if he knows her _mate_ is nearby, he might not be so quick to upset her." I replied with some anger on the mate part. Still couldn't believe he had imprinted on my baby girl. It was all kinds of wrong to me, but after watching him fall into the role of big brother for her, I had let it slide. Now that she was getting older I was gettting more fearful that she would start to think of him as something more.

"I gotcha Bella, and don't worry so much, she is stronger than you think. Only the best for the pack leader after all!" He said laughing at my look of shock. Then he changed into wolf form and ran towards the cave with that god aweful grin on his face.

"Oh you did not just go there Mister. Nobody thinks of my daughter like that!" I yelled at him laughing as I started to chase after him. "Get back here so I can kick your butt ya big furball!" I hollered after his retreating butt. He simply looked back and grinned wider before darting towards a clearing, knowing I wouldn't take the risk of stepping into the sun. I simply hated the sparkle's and if a human saw... I let that thought rest with the last human to see me and turned back to the cave. "Next time you big mutt! I'll see if my daughter likes you after this one!" I added the last part teasingly, knowing he would take the bait.

Swiftly changing into human form, he ran up to me and started to practically whimper. "Come on Bella, you know I was just kidding, I wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose. Don't tell your...Crap" He was cut off as I grinned and tackled him to the ground pinning him under me.

"Oh please continue Jacob, hearing you beg is soooo what I needed to hear right now." I said with an evil grin.

"Who was begging, I was uhhh just asking nicely to spare your lovely daughter the more embaressing parts of our arguments and banter." He said attempting to stand back up.

"Nope, bad Jake, time for you to tell my daughter some of these things, she's actually quite curious to know what you say to me about her." I stated as I hauled him up and dragged him toward the cave. Keeping a secure grip on his neck I gave a mental shout for my daughter to meet us at the entrance. Walking up to it, she was casually standing there with a knife in her hand wittleing some wood. "Go ahead Jake _Darlin_ tell my daughter what you think of me and of her." I said laughing as he fell down in front of her.

Standing up and dusting off his knees he gave me a, hate you, look before turning back to face her. "Err I was going to wait before I asked, but umm I would like to take you to the movies sometime." He said with a smirk...

Wait...

Did he really just...

That wasn't expected...

After my brain got over the fact that he asked, I saw her look of shock, then amazment as she touched his head and gave him that silent permission look. He nodded and as I moved to stop her, nope to late. Looking at her after she was done seeing his true feelings, I couldn't help but punch him, hard.

"You ass, you could have warned me you were gonna do that today." I said shaking off the sore wrist. He was the equivlant of punching a mountain.

"You gave me no choice Issabella, now darling Renesmee, what do you say to my question?" He asked with some fear and also hope in his voice.

"I say I need more time to process this. I'll talk to you later Jake." She replied softly as she motioned for me to follow her down into the cave.

Punching his shoulder again on the way past I winced and I heard him laugh at my weak hit as we ran back to her room to talk. Shit I wasn't expecting to have to talk to her this soon. I mean sure she was technically 539 but she looked about 19 so it was still her first real crush. Walking to her room and closing the door I turned to face her. "What do you..." I was cut off as she grabbed me in a hug and let out a little girl squeal.

"He asked me out mom... Jacob asked me out!" She was practically bubbling with excitement. "I don't have a thing to wear on our date, what should we see, where can we go, how late should I..." I cut her off this time with a hug.

"Oh my little girl, your growing up so fast." I held her tight and just relaxed for a minute. "Ok well first thing to do is go back and tell him you accept. Then tell him you want to either go in the next two days or after this whole drama crap blows over. Finally, tell him mama bear wants a word down in the cave, and I'm NOT asking." I said with an evil grin.

"Moooommm, don't hurt him pleeeassseee." Renesmee begged as she headed for the door.

"Nothing perminant dear, just showing him who is in charge." I said with a wink. "Now go, tell him!" I said with a laugh at the pure joy on her face. Giving it about 10 minutes to have them go over the basics, I ran to the bottom of the tunnel and hollered up. "Jaaakkeee you have 30 F**king seconds to get down here before I... I stopped as I heard him sprint down the tunnel.

"Yes Bella?" He asked slightly out of breath in his human form.

"Let's take a walk buddy boy, we have some things to discuss now." I said with a smirk. "Firstly, I know you won't hurt my daughter so I'll skip that, but if you take advantage of her at ALL. So help me the Volturi won't be the only people you have to fear anymore." He raised his finger like he had something to say and I ignored it. "Second, you will pick her up from down here in the cave, not at the top. To bad if your uncomfortable or don't like it, your on my turf now dogboy." I said with an evil grin at his look of distress. "Any questions Jacob?" I asked a bit nicer than before.

"Yes, I am picking her up at 7pm tomorrow for the movie. What time would you like her home by? I was thinking 2AM buuuttt." He trailed off and looked at me with a goofy grin.

"Jacob!" I said with a warning growl.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "midnight it is. I didn't think taking my imprint on a date would be this tough." He said with a slight quiver to his lip.

"Better big guy, who knows I might not have to beat you up after all." I said with a wink at my daughter hovering near the base of the cave tunnel.

"mooooommm, No hurting him remember?!" she exclaimed running with vampire speed to grab his arm and get between us.

"Was she listening the whole time?" Jacob asked with a groan.

"Yes I was! What do you mean by imprint Jacob? Something you want to tell me?!" she exclaimed turning to face him.

Caught he turned to look at me, who was barely keeping the laughter in, and then looked at her wide eyed look as she realized what he meant. "Oh," was the only thing she could say as she turned and stumbled a few steps away from him. "But that means that all this time." she sat down on the edge of the pond hard as her whole view of him changed.

He stepped forward to hug her but I grabbed him and hauled him to the top of the tunnel at full vampire speed. "Why did you go and do that Bella? She was so confused, she needs me now!" He said as his inner wolf began to come out a little.

"TAKE A WALK JAKE!" I practically yelled so he would hear it. "She needs time to think this over, I'll send her to find you when she's ready. In the meantime you need to be as far away from here as possble so she can think everything over." I said on the edge of panic. She had just put a shield up so I couldn't see her thoughts, and with her so close to the pond and the cliff, I wasn't liking it. "I have to go Jake, please listen just this once." I ran full speed back to the cave, and then stopped when I saw her in the same position as before we left.

"Oh darling, I wish you could have found out differently." I started as I moved up to give her a hug.

"How can he have liked me all this time? He never showed it before!" She said, alternating between confusion and histerics.

"Thats a long, long story, and something only he can tell you. Now come darling, your still not fully rested from dealing with the Cullens, and I could use some rest myself." Picking her up bridal style I carried her back to my room and set her on the bed. Blurring over I changed into PJ's and turned to find her already changed and under the covers.

"Thanks mom." She said as I hugged her tight and turned out the lights. Giving it a few minutes I waited for the glowstones in the ceiling to light up, then I fell into the resting state that all undead creatures call sleep.


End file.
